


Hontou no Ichiban

by louandhaz



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Multiple, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: At the climax of the battle against The Nothing Card, The Hope Card did not appear, thus Syaoran truly did forget his feelings for Sakura. And to make it worse, not only was he forced to forget about his feelings, his memory of his most important person is also erased. Sakura is crushed by this outcome, but Syaoran has sacrificed himself for her… so she will not let his resolve be in vain. For everything will definitely be alright!
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of AU from Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card. The story follows the anime more than the manga. I hope you readers will enjoy this short story! <3

****“Balance will return if you turn The Nothing Card into a Sakura Card.”** **

No.

****“But in order to do so, you need to give something in exchange.”** **

No. No, please.

She begged in her mind while she watched helplessly as a black circle formed around Syaoran, signifying it’s ritual to take him, her most important person. “I’m glad I made it in time… It looks like I have more magic power than you. Of course, It’s because you used so many cards in one day.”

Then she remembered her conversation with him in the rain. ‘You can’t do anything about it’, he had said. Back then she had refused to meet his gaze, but she could still hear the resign in his voice. Did he decide then that he would do this? To make the decision of being there when Sakura has used most of her magic powers so that _he_ could be the one to have his feelings taken in the specific moment?

“Syaoran-kun…”

****“The feeling that is held most dear at that time.”** **

“Even if this feeling disappears, I’m sure… that once again, Sakura, I’ll…” She gasped in horror when he was cut of by the darkness that suddenly consumed him whole. She couldn’t believe this is happening. She wasn’t prepared to lose her own feelings towards her most important, but to have Syaoran’s taken from him…

“SYAORAN-KUN!”

*

One by one, the people, building and things of Tomoeda began to reappear. As soon as Tomoyo and Meiling regained their consciousness, they quickly searched for their friends. It didn’t take long for them to meet up with Kero and Yukito, who once again had transformed into the Guardian of the Moon.

“Where’s Sakura-chan?” asked Tomoyo in worry.

“Last I saw her, she was with the brat!”

“Can you trace Kinomoto-san?” For once, Meiling did not reprimand the Guardian of the Sun and instead focused on the situation at hand.

“It is faint…” The trio turned to Yue whose gaze had landed on the clock tower. “but I can feel them.”

“Let’s go!” said Kero, and they hurried towards the tower.

While they ventured towards their destination, the buildings continued to reappear, as if they were never gone in the first place. When they entered the tower, they began their track up the stairs. Something feels wrong. Everything should be going back to normal, yet each one of them can feel that something was off.

The four of them halted to a stop when they found the answer to their feeling of uneasiness.

Their eyes widened as they were given the sight of Sakura, their dear friend who was supposed to be cheerful all the time, currently sobbing her eyes out with an unconscious Syaoran in her arms. They both look bruised and battered, but Syaoran even more so and his skin was pale.

“Syaoran!” “Sakura-chan!” Meiling wasted no time arriving by her dear cousin’s side while Tomoyo head towards her best friend’s. Yet, it was as if the girl did not hear them. Tears kept coming out of her eyes and her whole body was shaking. It was Tomoyo’s gentle but firm touch on her shoulder that made the crying girl open her eyes.

“Sakura-chan, please, what happened? Are you alright? Is Li-kun…”

And Sakura explained. She explained everything that has happened with grief, frustration and sadness. Grief, because though she has somehow managed to seal the Clow Card and turned it into a Sakura Card, a price had to be given. Frustration, because all her efforts to confess to the one she loves has failed many times and now she does not even have the chance to try anymore. Sadness, because she had to witness her dear friend sacrifice himself for her and she could do nothing to prevent it.

“It’s all my fault.” whimpered the cardcaptor as her hold on the boy tightened. “All of this is…” “Sakura-chan, no-” Tomoyo tried to comfort but was suddenly cut off by Meiling.

“Kinomoto-san, pull yourself together!” The Chinese girl exclaimed while gripping Sakura’s shoulder with one hand while the other is holding Syaoran’s limp hand. “It’s not your fault that this happened! Syaoran didn’t sacrifice himself so you would blame yourself like this, so don’t you dare do that!”

“B-but I…” “No buts!” Meiling herself had tears in her eyes, afraid of her cousin’s fate now that she has heard the full story of what happened, but her expression also showed so much determination that Sakura started to believe her words.

“Meiling-chan-” Suddenly, they heard frantic steps coming up the stairs. “Crap! Someone’s coming! Yue, transform back into Yuki-Usagi!” Didn't need to be told twice, Yue began to transform while Kero hid behind Sakura.

As soon as Yukito appeared, he quickly observed his surrounding. “This is…?” His eyes landed on Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling before Tomoyo stepped into his vision. “Play along, please!” she begged, and that was when the figure running up the stairs finally reached them.

The figure turned out to be none other than Touya Kinomoto.

“Toya!” “Yuki! What the hell happened out there-” The brown eyed teen stopped, shocked at the sight of Sakura and Syaoran in so close proximity of each other. He almost let his temper get the better of him. He wanted nothing more than to rip the brat away from his sister’s arms but the rational part of him quickly caught up with his brain. He realized that the boy wasn’t even awake and instead was unconscious with injuries all over his body.

He didn’t know what was going on, but there was no way he was going to let tears continue to fall from his sister’s eyes, especially not when the brat seemed to be the source of the problem. When he deemed none of the other people in front of him had serious injuries (though Sakura could also use some tending to), Touya sighed in irritation while rubbing the back of his neck.

“You people really like to run into all sorts of trouble, don’t you?” Without hearing their responses, Touya crouched down to take Syaoran away—gently, mind you, he’s not an unethical person, much as he hated the brat—from Sakura’s hold. He almost stopped when Sakura unconsciously tightened her grip, not because she doesn’t trust her brother, but because she was afraid Syaoran would disappear if she were to let go.

“Oi, Sakura.” At the gentle call, her eyes focused on Touya’s.

“Onii-chan…” She brokenly whispered, as if asking her brother to help her, pleading him to make her nightmares go away.

Touya gave her a small smile while patting her head, completely messing up her already disarrayed hair. “Let’s go home.” Tears began to fall from her eyes again as she watched her brother picked up Syaoran to carry him on his back with Yukito helping him. She didn’t even notice Tomoyo and Meiling’s hands holding each of hers, supporting her. She also didn’t notice when Kero landed on her shoulder and started patting her head.

She only continued staring at Syaoran’s limp body in her brother’s hold and how numb she felt.

* * *

It had been almost two hours since Sakura and Syaoran was brought to the hospital. Although both have been treated for their wounds, the latter did not seem to be regaining consciousness anytime soon.

“It will be alright, Sakura-chan. The doctor said he just needs rest.” Tomoyo kindly said, fully prepared to do anything to cheer her best friend up.

“Yeah, Daidouji-san is right! Syaoran’s strong, so you don’t need to worry.” Meiling smiled at her before turning her attention to her sleeping ex-fiance. Sakura watched her friend brush the hair on Syaoran’s forehead away. The white sheets of the hospital bed looks horrible on him. Horrible because she has never seen him so vulnerable before and the atmosphere of a hospital made the sight so much worse.

Sakura then gave her friends a small smile, but everyone in the room could see how much it was forced. “Thank you for cheering me up, Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan. You too, Kero-chan.”

“Sakura…” The plush lookalike floated towards his master in concern. Suddenly, there was a series of knocks on the door and it opened just as Kero made his way into Tomoyo’s bag.

“Kaiju, it’s time to go home.” stated Touya when he walked past the door with Yukito behind him. Tomoyo and Meiling’s gazes fell onto their friend, clearly knowing that despite all the events that had occurred today, there was no place in the world she wanted to be at besides by her loved one’s side.

Sakura uncharacteristically stayed quiet. Touya had told her it’s time to go with a tone that won’t accept any arguments. She bit her lip and gripped her hands tight, trying to come up with an excuse to stay. She _wanted_ to stay- “I’ll stay with the brat.”

Sakura lifted her head up to meet her brother’s eyes, which were full of annoyance and resignation, but also understanding. “Huh?”

At that, Touya sighed. “Dad and Sonomi-obasan’s doing the paperwork so the hospital can release you. So go home with them, in fact-” He gave each person in the room a look, one by one. “-you should all go home. It’s been a long day.”

Seeing the three girls (and one toy in the corner) were about to object, Yukito decided to step in. “Don’t worry, Touya and I will stay with Syaoran-kun. Ne, Touya?” His smile was met with an annoyed ‘tsk’.

The taller person of the two then turned his attention to his sister again. “So go home, Sakura.” _Leave everything to me._

His face remained nonchalant, but his tone was sincere. So sincere that Sakura felt like crying again. _I can always count on my big brother._ She nodded and gave him a true smile. “Okay.”

Before they all can say anything else though, a small moan came from the sleeping boy.

“Syaoran?” Meiling took one of his hand and squeezed, excitement of seeing her cousin opening his eyes again written on her expression. It was a few more minutes before the young man groaned while opening his eyes.

“Mei… Meiling?” “Syaoran!” The girl then proceed to hug him tightly.

“She _does_ know this is a hospital, right?” Touya sweatdropped while Yukito smiled at the sight.

“Is the kid _trying_ to make the brat pass out again?” Tomoyo lightly shushed the grumbling guardian who had his head poked out of her bag.

Meanwhile, Sakura was watching the scene in front of her with caution. Usually when Meiling hugs Syaoran, he would instantly complain and demand to be let go, but this time, he only has a blank look in his face. His eyes were unfocused and he looked tired, like he was ready to fall back asleep even though he had just woken up.

Then, she noticed his gaze on her.

The room fell quiet. Everyone, including Touya who did not even know the full story, waited restlessly for the two of them to make a move.

But Sakura couldn’t even speak.

What if Syaoran really did forget about his feelings for her? Would he treat her coldly like the first time he met her? Surely not because they have been through so much as friends, right? They were friends first before the fell in love with each other. So, _surely…_

…yet, seeing Syaoran’s blank eyes, Sakura was afraid.

Her fear was proven true when the next words that came out of her precious person was, “Who are you?”

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

She heard his words and the world went still.

Out of all of them, it was Meiling who snapped out of it first. “Sy-Syaoran! What are you saying, did you forget about Kinomoto-san?” She asked in disbelief.

“Is it amnesia?” Tomoyo suggested worriedly.

“I’ll go get the doctor.” Yukito started to move towards the door, but the sight of tears flowing out of Sakura’s eyes and her miserable face made him freeze. “Sakura-chan-”

Before they knew it, Sakura took off.

“Sakura-chan!” Yukito and Tomoyo ran after her, leaving a distressed Meiling and Touya in the room.

Frustrated over not knowing anything, especially the reason for his sister being upset, Touya had just about enough. “Oi, brat! What’s your game here, huh?” He reached for Syaoran’s hospital gown, only to have Meiling grab for his arm. “Hey, stop it! Syaoran didn’t do anything!”

“Didn’t do anything? He made Sakura cry not once, but twice-” His next words, though, were taken from his mouth because of how surprised he was.

The boy was crying.

He had tears in his eyes, much as Sakura had. His attention wasn’t even on Touya who was holding him roughly, he only stared dazedly, at the door that was left open with tears flowing down his face.

Touya and Meiling unconsciously let go of the boy as his tears continues to fall. “Why was she crying?”

“Syaoran…”

“I don’t know her… but when I saw her cry, it hurts,” He lifted up his hand to grab his chest, effectively wrinkling his shirt. “right here.”

“Oh, Syaoran.” Not knowing what to do, Meiling gently pulled the crying boy into her arms. Meanwhile, Touya was perplexed. He didn’t know if he should follow Sakura or not. She did have Yukito, Tomoyo and that stuffed animal, so she should be alright. And though his brotherly instincts were screaming at him to go after them, he had promised his little sister that he would take care of the brat, and seeing him cry like this, he couldn’t just leave him. God, this was such an awful day.

But then he almost thanked the gods when he heard his father’s voice. “Touya-san, Sonomi-san has agreed to give us a ride-oh, my.” Fujitaka entered Syaoran’s room, only to be surprised when he saw his daughter and her best friend were nowhere to be seen when they were set to go home. “What's happened here?”

His eyes widened when he saw Sakura’s friend, who they all said was injured along with Sakura because of the earthquake, was crying with a confused and guilty expression. He then remembered this young man who was so excited about his lecture from sometime ago. Fujitaka decided he disliked seeing the boy upset like this. The curiosity and happiness on his face suited him best after all.

“Hello there, Syaoran-kun. It’s good to finally see you awake.” Fujitaka kindly smiled at him while offering him a green handkerchief. Syaoran stared at the item for a few seconds before gently taking it to wipe his tears.

When he was done, he gave his thanks. “Thank you, Sir. You are…?” The boy asked with no recognition. As Touya watched the scene unfolds, he thought, _‘Did he forget about dad too? Strange, he remembers the Chinese girl but doesn’t recognize Sakura or dad.’_

What exactly had happened to the brat?

“Never mind me, Syaoran-kun.” Fujitaka continues to smile while putting his hands on Syaoran’s shoulder, easing him gently against the bed and coaxing him back to sleep. “I think you need to rest a bit more, don’t you?”

 _‘Warm.’_ Syaoran thought before falling into slumber once again.

Touya and Meiling stayed quiet through the exchange, only letting out sighs of relief when Syaoran’s breathing evened out, signifying that once again, he had entered the dream land. After tucking the boy, Fujitaka smiled at the girl. “He’ll be fine, Meiling-san.”

Meiling bowed. “Thank you, Sir.”

He then gave his son a glance. “He’s very important to Sakura-san, isn’t he?”

Seeing his father’s kind smile, Touya didn’t have the heart to deny the fact any longer. “Yeah, he is.” But that doesn’t mean he’ll give up his sister to the brat without a fight. The Li kid will never deserve Sakura and it would take him a hundred years to prove himself worthy of her if Touya could help it.

* * *

_Who are you?_

****“In order to do so, you must give something in exchange.”** **

_Who are you?_

****“The feeling that is held most dear.”** **

_Who are you?_

****“Even if this feeling disappears, I’m sure… that once again, Sakura, I’ll…”** **

_Who are you?_

****“I love you, Sakura!”** **

Sakura gasped and quickly sat up. She realized that she had been in her room, dreaming. However, it wasn’t all a dream.

“You said you loved me… Syaoran-kun.” The brown-haired girl whispered brokenly as onslaught of memories rushed through her head. She had _hoped_ that it was all a dream.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Sakura quickly wiped her tears away and called the person on the other side of her room to come in.

“Yukito-san.” She took a glance at the tray of food the silver-haired young man was carrying. “Is that for me?”

“Good afternoon, Sakura-chan,” He smiled at her. “and yes, this is for you.”

“Umm, you shouldn’t have-wait, afternoon?” It was then that Sakura realized the clock on her table was almost pointing at the number twelve.

“I guess you were tired because of yesterday.”

“U-umm…” “It’s alright, you’re allowed to sleep in. After all, you and Syaoran-kun did most of the work to save all of us yesterday.” said Yukito with a knowing smile. “Touya’s sleeping right now and Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-san are with Syaoran-kun, so you don’t have to worry.” Then she remembered crying her eyes out in Tomoyo’s arms yesterday. Not long after that, Sonomi had taken Sakura and her father home before she went home herself with Tomoyo and Meiling. Meanwhile, as promised, Yukito had stayed with Touya to keep Syaoran company for the whole night.

Sakura blushed when she realized she had slept so long that she missed her brother coming home this morning. Then, at the mention of Syaoran, Sakura’s mood depleted. Sensing her sadness, Yukito knelt down on the floor next to her bed to put down the tray of food and took Sakura’s hands in his own.

“Yukito-san?”

At her confusion, Yukito smiled kindly. “He’s the one isn’t he? Your number one person.”

Sakura sat, frozen. She shouldn’t be surprised, however, because the people around her were all so much more observant than she was. “Yes, he is. But…” She murmured, her eyes lingering on their joined hands. 

“Hmm?” Yukito tilted his head, urging her to go on.

“But Syaoran doesn’t remember his feelings for me.” Once again, tears formed in her eyes. Sakura was so tired of crying, but there was no other way to relieve her sadness. When the older male squeezed her hands, Sakura looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

“If something like that were to happen to Touya, I would be sad too. Crushed, even.” He murmured sadly before giving her another smile. “But I don’t think I could ever give up on him. Ne, Sakura-chan?”

“Y-yes?”

“Have you told your precious person how you feel?” Then she recounted all her previous failures.

Sakura shook her head. “Not yet.” _‘And probably never will.’_ She thought dejectedly.

As if reading her mind, he asked again, “Will you?”

“I-I don’t know. I just-” She closed her eyes tightly, suddenly remembering Syaoran’s confused and dazed expression. “He doesn’t remember me and he would be troubled if I suddenly confess to him.”

Still with a smile on his face, Yukito slowly let go of her hands and stood. Sakura watched him stepped towards her desk and took something. “Whether he remembers or not, if you truly give it your best shot, your feelings would definitely reach him.” He turned around with familiar teddy bear in his hands. “That's what I think, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura took the bear when it was offered to her. Hugging the important item to her chest, she closed her eyes and smiled. “Everything will definitely be alright.”

Yukito saw resolve in Sakura’s eyes when she opens them again and the sight makes him happy. He was happy that like him, Sakura has found her number one person. He would surely tell Touya about this when he wakes up.

* * *

 _“I see. So he doesn’t remember Sakura-san, her father, her aunt, or Daidouji-san but he remembers Li-san.”_ Kero frowned at the voice on the other side of the phone.

“What’s the meaning of this, Eriol? Sakura told me about the world without love that she saw in the final judgement and it’s nothing like this!” It was two days after Syaoran was released from the hospital and had stayed at Tomoyo’s house. Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran were having tea in her room when Tomoyo received a call from Eriol. Then the trio, meaning Tomoyo, Meiling and Kero (who was asked by Sakura to check on Syaoran) left Syaoran in her room to—in Kero’s case—demand answers.

 _“My, are you worried about my cute little descendant, Cerberus?”_ At that, Kero blanched. “N-no, I’m not! Don’t ya start putting words in my mouth! The brat’s important to Sakura, so it ain’t weird if I’m concerned just a little bit!”

Eriol could be heard chuckling at Kero’s fuming before he turned serious again. _“The world without love that Sakura-san saw were only something created by Yue from his perspective. In truth, not even I nor Clow Reed knew exactly what it would be like. At the moment, I can only assume that the reason my descendant lost his memories of Sakura-san is because of the condition that was required to change The Nothing Card into a Sakura Card. His feelings towards her relates to his memories of her and that is why he can not remember her.”_

“And the reason he can’t remember me?” Tomoyo thought about how Syaoran didn’t recognize _her_ when he woke up for the second time. The doctor had asked a series of questions about the things he could and could not remember. He could remember his family and his time in Tomoeda, but there were parts that seemed to be cut. He doesn’t remember Sakura but does remember his mission to collect the Clow Cards. He remembers failing the final judgment but couldn’t recount exactly who had won.

It was like everything that was connected to Sakura has been wiped away from his memories.

_“If we take into account the fact that he can not remember you nor Sakura-san’s father and aunt, we can assume that aside from every incident that has happened with Sakura, Syaoran has also forgotten about the people that Sakura-san is related to by blood.”_

“That’s messed up!” Kero groaned, his Osaka-ben getting deeper. “And hey, if he doesn’t remember Sakura at all, why doesn’t he act all bratty like he used to?”

“Hey, don’t insult Syaoran! He’s not a brat!” “He’s a brat and you’re a kid, those are just facts!”

Tomoyo ignored the fighting duo to ask more questions. “Kero-chan does have a point, though. Right now Li-kun’s acting strange; he’s quiet most of the time and whenever he’s not engaging in conversations, he always has a dazed look in his eyes.

This time, a different voice answered her. _“Is it perhaps because even though Li-kun has forgotten about Sakura-san, deep down, his heart does remember her?”_ It was the voice of Kaho Mizuki. _“He may have lost his memories of her, but the things he learned from her, from being by her side, may still reside in his heart and that is why he is acting this way.”_

“So, you’re saying he _could_ remember her?” asked Kero.

They could almost see the smile on the former teacher’s face. _“Does Sakura-san_ not _have the strongest incantation?”_

_‘Everything will definitely be alright.’_

Everybody in the room smiled as they picture their dear friend saying her catchphrase. Yes, if it’s Sakura, then it will definitely turn out fine.

Still, they all had no choice but to panic when they ended the call to return to Tomoyo’s room, only to find Syaoran missing.

“What the-where's the brat!? We didn’t talk that long on the phone, did we?” Kero was interrupted by Meiling when she said, “Hey, was this door open when we left?”

“Did Li-kun go in there?” The three went inside Tomoyo’s theater room to find a video on the big screen. It was playing the scene where Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol were at the Bear Museum. Tomoyo gasped when she realized that there were other videos that have been played for some time, including the ones where she had captured Sakura’s glorious moments of turning a few Clow Cards into Sakura Cards.

“Oh, drats.” Kero cursed.

They didn’t know how to deal with this situation. It has been two days since Syaoran woke up in the hospital and Sakura has not visited him since, only asking Kero to check up on him and update her from time to time. They also agreed not to ask Syaoran further questions about Sakura in fear of what the effects of The Nothing would do to him. But now, assuming that the Chinese young man has left after watching videos of him and Sakura, the three of them were clueless as to what they should do next.

* * *

She was crying.

Why was she crying? Who was she? Was _he_ the reason she was crying? He hated seeing her cry and he was afraid to find out if he truly was the reason for her tears.

But why was he feeling that way? He didn’t even know her.

“Do I?” He whispered.

Surely he did. The videos he accidentally watched clearly showed himself being with her and spending time with her. It even showed him _fighting alongside_ her.

 _‘But why don’t I remember her?’_ The more he watched the scene of her and himself, the more Syaoran’s head hurt and heart ached, so he had ran out of the room. Before he knew it, Syaoran had run away from the mansion, all the way to a park. Feeling tired from running, he sat down on one of the swings and started to think.

Did she cry because he doesn’t remember her? If so then he felt horrible.

Syaoran stayed in that position for who knows how long. The sun was setting but he didn’t care. He only cared about that girl. Her name was… in one of those videos, there were a few times when he called her name.

“Sakura.” He whispered.

.

.

.

“Yes?”

Syaoran snapped his head towards the voice that had interrupted his thoughts. And there she stood, wearing a cute outfit, unlike the ones he saw in the videos, but it suited her nonetheless. Her expression were sad but her eyes were showing something different.

Was that… hope?

Syaoran stood up to face her. It was then that he noticed she was holding something in her arms.

“A teddy bear?” And Syaoran suddenly recalled someone telling him: if two people make teddy bears for each other and the recipients name them after their donors, the two will be a couple forever. He distinctly remembered he had made one similar to the one she was holding. He remembered unintentionally buying the materials to make the bear and then deciding to make it anyway, sewing it with care to the exact size he wanted, but couldn’t for the life of him remember for whom he was planning to give it to. He observed that this one is lightly colored and has wings.

The girl—Sakura—nodded. “U-umm… do you remember me now, Syaoran-kun?” Her hopeful expression quickly fell when Syaoran shook his head. He wanted to slap himself for making her sad again, but figured it would be worse if he were to lie to her. Syaoran watched as she smiled sadly at him. He watched as tears started forming in her eyes and how she was struggling to keep them from falling. 

It was frustrating. Even though she had her resolve, to have her hopes up, only for it to be torn apart.

Sakura clutched the bear she had made until late last night tighter to her chest. She was planning to confess to him like Yukito had encouraged her to do, yet faced with the Syaoran who didn’t know her, who had forgotten all the moments they have shared with each other… The many times he had given her advice to catch the Clow Cards despite them being rivals at the time. How he had supported her during the time she had to change all the cards into Sakura Cards. When he gave her the power and courage to transform the Light and Dark Card even though he was ready to pass out himself. When he comforted her at this very park from having her heart broken for the first time.

Right now her heart was breaking a million times worse than that time and Sakura felt her courage slipping away. How can she confess right now when she’s crying like this? When it was hurting so much?

Suddenly, a flash of light engulfed the two of them, taking them by surprise. It took a few moments for the light to finally dim. When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw a card floating towards her. She took it in her hand.

“A Sakura Card?” She then realized it was The Nothing Card joined together with The Love Card. Both of them had formed into a new Sakura Card: The Hope.

 _“Don’t cry. It’s alright.”_ Sakura’s eyes widened when she realized the card had talked to her. “She’s…” Her thoughts were cut off, however, when on the corner of her eyes she saw Syaoran looking at his hands, confused at the development.

“Syaoran-kun…” At her call, he lifted his head up with a blank expression still on his face.

Gathering her courage once more, Sakura spoke, “It’s okay if you don’t remember me. It doesn’t change how I feel about you, Syaoran-kun.”

His heart started to pick up it’s tempo as he comprehended her words. “How you feel?”

Sakura nodded. “It’s alright even if you think nothing of me. I love you. I love you more than anyone, Syaoran-kun!” Sakura was bowing to her waist with arms stretched out, presenting her teddy bear to Syaoran with trembling hands. She was scared to see his reaction even though she had the courage to confess.

The few seconds of silence from the boy felt like years to Sakura, but she waited patiently in that position to hear his answer. After all, Syaoran had patiently waited for her to answer him, so she it was only fair for her to be the one to wait this time.

He finally responded by taking the bear gently from her grasp, making Sakura squint one of her eyes open to see his reaction.

Her eyes widened when she saw him smiling. “Me, too, Sakura.”

“...Huh?”

Syaoran closed his eyes and clutched the teddy bear that represented Sakura’s feelings close to his heart. When he opened his eyes again, he looked straight into Sakura’s eyes; sincerity, recognition and most of all, _love_ were written on them.

“I love you, too.”

Biting her lip and letting her tears flow down her face, freely this time, Sakura wasted no time in flying into her number one person’s arms.

Truly, everything had turned out alright.

****The End.****


	3. Epilogue

The battle was over, Tomoeda had gone back to normal, Syaoran’s memory of Sakura has returned and everything was well. The summer vacation was not over and after all the tiring events they had, Sakura and the others could use some relaxing for sure.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling were seated in the Kinomoto’s living room to hang out together. They were joined by Eriol who had come to visit from England. Kaho and Nakuru had joined Touya and Yukito and the two pairs went out to a nearby cafe (with Nakuru’s persistence), while Spinel was spending time with Kero upstairs in Sakura’s room.

“We all haven’t had tea in a while!” Sakura cheerfully said while bringing a tray of tea in her hands, eager to serve them to her friends.

“You’re right.” Tomoyo agreed with a smile and Sakura smiled back at her before turning to a boy with glasses.

“Eriol-kun, do you want milk?” The boy in question shook his head and smiled before gracefully taking a glass.

“I’m fine.”

At the confirmation, Sakura then turned to the other boy in the room. “You do, right, Syaoran-kun?”

Syaoran flustered at the sudden attention but he nodded nonetheless. “Y-yeah.” He flushed at the thought of Sakura remembering how he takes his tea. It made him wonder if Sakura thinks of him as much of he does of her. 

_‘Of course she at least thinks of you, she returned your feelings, after all.’_ He then discreetly shook his head. Seeing his inner turmoil, Tomoyo took action. She looked at Meiling to catch her eyes. “I’ll go prepare the cake.” She said while standing up and the Chinese girl motioned for the same.

“I’ll go help.” Both girls then went to the kitchen.

Still with a smile, Eriol also stood up. “I’m going to the restroom for a bit. It’s this way, right, Sakura-san?”

“Ah, yes!”

It wasn't long until the pair realized they were left alone. “D-do you think they did that on purpose?” Sakura suddenly finds her hands that were on her lap interesting.

“Y-yeah. They’re getting obvious, really…” Ever since Syaoran’s memories of Sakura were returned and they both finally started a relationship, Tomoyo and Meiling had tried to make excuses so both of them could be left alone together. Many times. Even before that, they had done the same to make sure Sakura confess her love to him, but now it was more noticeable.

“They mean well.” Sakura smiled at him to which he returned. “Yeah. That’s very kind of them.”

Sakura took a few gulps of her tea before setting it down. “Ne, Syaoran-kun? I heard from Meiling you’re going back to Hong Kong in a few days.”

Syaoran nodded. “We were supposed to go back the day after the festival, but things happened,” Memories of the fight and the effects that occurred ran through their minds. “and thanks to Meiling, our stay was extended. But Mother said we can't stay any longer, so we’re leaving in two days.”

“Oh.” The cardcaptor tried not to show a sad face, but she knows Syaoran would see through her fake smile anyways, so she didn’t bother.

She was surprised, however, when the boy took her hands in his. Sakura looked up to find Syaoran’s determined face. “It’s okay.”

“Syaoran-kun?”

He smiled reassuringly at her. “We can still exchange texts and letters. I promise after I’m done with my business back home, I’ll return to Tomoeda.” He squeezed her hands gently. “To you.”

His promise was sincere. Sakura would never doubt him of course, because Syaoran had promised he would once again fall in love with Sakura and he did.

He does.

So she gave him her most cheerful and loving smile.

“Yes. Arigatou, Syaoran-kun.”

Sakura decided that she liked seeing Syaoran flustered and wanted to see more of that. “F-for what?”

“For being here, with me.” Sakura squeezed his hands back. “For promising to come back. I”ll wait for you.” Her eyes then landed on a pair of bears that were seated on the couch. “We both will.”

The chocolate haired boy followed her gaze before turning back to her and smiling again. “Hey, can I name mine, ‘Sakura’?”

Sakura blushed but her own smile didn’t falter. “Yes. And can I call mine, ‘Syaoran’?”

“Yeah.”

Not long after, Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol were back in the living room. The five of them had a nice, relaxing time, catching up with stories and sometimes giving their thoughts about the recent events with The Nothing Card. Tomoyo stated that she was sad she couldn’t capture Sakura’s confession of love to Syaoran, but she seemed happy nonetheless that both of them were finally happy together. Not to mention that now Sakura and Syaoran are together, Tomoyo could capture the wonderful moments of her best friend’s expression of being cute and in love.

They chatted for hours.

Two days later, Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, Touya and Yukito were there to see Syaoran and Meiling off to Hong Kong while Eriol, Kaho, Nakuru and Spinel were off to England.

Before they left, Sakura engulfed her boyfriend in a tight hug—which Touya wanted to end as soon as it started, but Yukito and Nakuru quickly restrained him. “I'll see you soon, right, Syaoran-kun?” Sakura said with a bit of tears in her eyes. She couldn't help it. For her precious person to leave, it will always be sad.

Syaoran pulled back to give her a gentle and loving smile. “It's a promise, Sakura.” And they hugged for the last time, at least, until they meet each other again.

After they said their goodbyes, the six were off.

“Let’s go home, Kaiju.” Sakura huffed at her brother before smiling. “Yeah! Let’s go home.”

Because even though they’re apart, they will surely see each other again. For everything will definitely be alright **.**

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I had the sudden urge of watching CCS: The Sealed Card movie again when I stumbled upon the (SPOILER!!) beautiful dancing/training scene between Syaoran and Sakura in Clear Card. And then I got this idea: what if Syaoran did forget about his important feelings at the end of the movie? Why not make my two babies suffer a bit more before they get their happy ending? 
> 
> And thus, this story was born.


End file.
